Feelings unwravelled
by MitchelMusso12
Summary: Mmikayla and Brady are still not sure where their realtionship stands but they find out after a day together. BTW it's ment to say pair of kings instead of paor of kings, sorry!


Pair of Kings:

Disclaimer: i do not own Pair of Kings just this story!

Chapter 1:

King Bomer walks into the throne room to see King brady with a smug look on his face 'Heyy King Brady', he says smugly.  
>'Oh hey Boom, wait ... you only address me as "King" Brady when you have something to brag about *sigh* what is it?' Brady says looking up fom his favorouite marvel comic.<br>Boomer walks closer to him puts his hands out and does a little twirl for brady who is sitting in his black skinny jeans and his black , blue and yellow checkered shirt.  
>'Erhmm...?' Brady says looking deeply confused.<br>*Brady sighs in disgust* 'I got my red badge in fight school since i have been trying hard , which also means i'm gonna be gone for a while as me and mason have got to go and look for a Giant red Waka Waka bug' Boomer says looking awfully proud of his work.  
>'Oh great news bro, congrats Boom' brady says looking genuinly happy for his brother.<p>

Theres a knock at the door and then footsteps.  
>'My dearest King Brady, it appears i will be watching you while mason and Boomer go hunting', Mikayla says sweetly to one of the kings.<br>King Brady nods at Boomer and then winks at Mikayla as if to say "Ka-Ching!"  
>Boomer starts to walk away 'Well see ya later bro' and walks off.<br>Mikayla is left standing looking Brady up and down. 'What do i have tomato Ketchup on my top?... Oh this is my favo-' Brady starts to moan but is cut off by Mikayla.  
>'No i just don't think i have figuered you out yet and even after a year' Mikayla laughs. Mikayla isn't sure if she likes Brady as a friends or if she wants to me more than friends. She thinks to herself that he looks kinda cute standing there thinking he has spilled ketchup on his really nice shirt and black skinny jeans that make him look kinda hot.<br>'What?' Brady says confused as Mikayla relises that she said "Hot" out loud. 'Oh ermm yes i just remembered i needed ...  
>Ermm oh hot sauce yes ermm hotsauce for the chicken wings, eh gotta go!' Mikayla says hesitantky with panic in her voice as she runs off down stairs.<br>'PFFT, and she says she hasn't figuered me out yet, haha that's hard to believe' Brady says laughing at the fact she was panicking over hot sauce and chicken wings and not knowing the real reason.

[Later on]

'Oh Mikayla iv'e been looking for you' Brady says as he walks down the stairs carrying two surfboards.  
>'Oh sorry i was just out training in the woods' Mikayla says looking into Brady's blue sparkly eyes and getting lost in them.<br>'Do you want to come surfing with me since it's kinda boring without Boom and Mason around and well your really cool to hang around with' Brady smiles. Mikayla smiels back at the compliment from King Brady.  
>" sure king Brady but i don't have a surboard as Mason doesn't let me' She giigles in dissapointment.<br>'Oh no problem Mikayla you can use mine and i will use Boomer'Brady insists. Mikayla takes the surfboard of Brady and they head down to the beach. They get stopped in their tracks by the group of Tarantula poeple.  
>'King Brady get back!' Mikayla shouts to brady as they drop the surfboards and Mikayla steps toward the tarantula people.<br>'My job is to protect you and protect you i will' Mikayla shouts as she turns to face the Tarantula People as they smack her over the face with a big stick and she falls to the floor knocked out.'Mikayla!' Brady shouts in anger.  
>'If that was me i would of laughed but that was Mikayla!' Brady screams in rage. He runs over to Mikayla and picks her up.<br>"Urghh just as well iv'e been training coz before i couldn'y even lift Lanny let alone you'Brady giggles a little.  
>He takes her over to a little cave in of ricks andplaces her down gently.. He hesitates for a minue but he soon rip a little tuft off his shirt and dips it in water to help her head. After he has done caring for Mikayla he runs over to the Tarantula people who are still standing there and jumps up screaming , on his way down from the air he smacks the Tarantula leader in the head and brings him crashing to the ground. Brady seems proud of himself until the Leaders minions jump on him attacking him with the biggest of sticks. "ouch, well beats golf clubs'Brady says trying to distract himself from the pain of being beaten by sticks.<p>

Mikayla P.O.V

My eyes open slowly and i try to move 'Oww' my head really hurts. I start thinking where on earth Brady is but when i turn around i see him lying on the ground beside the Leader with the minions leaning over him beating him with sticks.  
>'King Brady' i shout with pain. Finally after a good five minutes the leader stops the minions and they walk away leaving Brady covered in blood and badly bruised.<p>

Brady P.O.V

I can hear someone shouting my name and remember Mikayla. I look down and realise im covered in blood and im sore all over from the sticks beating me over and over again. I try to stand up suddenly and feel light headed and dizzy.  
>once i regain my balance i hear Mikayla 'Brady ! are you okay?'<br>I shout back to her to comfort her 'Yeh i'm fine hows your head?'  
>She replies 'Okay but i can't move my legs'<br>I walk over to her and bend down to her height 'Come on let's get you back to the castle' I say lifting her up into the safety of my arms. "But King Brady you are not doing to well yourself you can't possibley carry me all the way back to the castle' She says trying to get out of my reach.  
>'Mikayla don't argue with me i am king remember and plus i can walk and you can't so sorted i will carry you back' I snap in frustration.<p>

Mikayla P.O.V

Aww Brady is so kind, i mean he is covered in blood and is carrying me back to the castle, and he ripped his favourite shirt to help me. 'Aww thanks Brady' I say in awe.  
>'It's fine'he replies softly and reassuringly to me.<p>

Boomer P.O.V

'Mason where could they be?' I shakily say worried as Brady and Mikayla have been gone a while and it will be dark soon.  
>'They can't have gotten to far away, i'm sure they will be just fine King Boomer' Mason reassures me.<br>Just as Mason stops talking i hear a muffled voice and shuffling coming from the bushes so i rush over.

Mikayla P.O.V

We when we finally reach the castle Mason and Boomer come rushing over to us 'Mikayla, Brady are yous okay? yous have been gone for ages i was starting to panick' Boomer says still shaken from the look of Brady.  
>'I'm fine but Mikayla couldn't move her legs so i had to carry her back here which she didn't take to lightly.' Brady says heroicly.<br>'Come, let me take her King Brady'Mason says rushing over to his me to have Brady shove his arms away.  
>'No it's fine i will take her as i know what happened and i can get cleaned up myself.' Brady finishes as he is about to take Me up the stairs.<br>'Brady has been so brave daddy, he got beaten by the Tarantula people with sticks but he protected me from them' i tell my dad encourigingly.  
>'Thank you Brady i really am thaankful you brought her home safely' Mason thanks surprised that Brady is the hero for once.<br>Brady walks away up the stairs with me still in his arms. He takes me up to his room and places me down gently on his bed and i drift off to sleep in Brady's arms.

Later

Brady P.O.V

Okay so i have been sitting on my bed with Mikayla resting her head on my chest sleeping for almost two hours now and i don't want to wake her up. Her eyes keep twitching but i don't know if that's just her sleeping or she's faking it. I lean over her slowly taking in the scent of her sweet smelling hair and peck on her the cheek. I like Mikayla, I like her a lot but i don't know if i should just ask her out or just keep being friends with her.

Mikayla P.O.V

I feel a peck on my cheek knowing it was from Brady so i smile.

Brady P.O.V

Oh crap she's smiling she wasn't sleeping she was awake the whole time now she is bound to know for sure, oh crap what do i do?

Mikayla P.O.V

Aww i think that was really sweet of Brady, I open my eyes and stare at him, he is still covered in blood so i sit up and and ask him 'King Brady why havn't you cleaned yourself up yet?'  
>'Oh well you fell asleep on me for like two hours and i didn't want to wake you, sorry if i woke you up Mikayla' he sweetly says with guilt in his voice.<br>'It's fine Brady, you can go and get cleaned up now' I tell him not really wanting him to move.  
>'Thanks Mikayla, oh yeh Mason said you had to stay here tonight so if anything happens you won't be able to inspect the perimeter with the guards' He shouts to me from the shower.<p>

No P.O.V

When Brady comes out the shower with no top on Mikayla stares in awe 'Haha King Brady i didn't know you had a six pack, where have you been hiding it?'Mikayla laughs.  
>'Well i try not to brag about it' Brady replies kissing both his right and left arm showing Mikayla his guns.<br>Brady turns around catching Mikayla staring at him only to turn around when he did. Brady takes a step closer to Mikayla and sees her blushing so he bends down to her height to kiss her but she jumps up and kisses him and hugs him wrapping her arms around his kneck. 'Thanks Brady you have been really brave today and i'm really thankful' Mikayla says still blushing from the kiss her and Brady shared between them a moment before.

Boomer P.O.V

I walk in to find Mikayla and Brady hugging while he doesn'y have a shirt on. 'Oh love birds in da house' i joke to them.  
>'Okay well dinner is ready so i'll see yous downstairs and i walk away downstairs to eat my favourite meal, Roast chicken and gravy.<p>

No P.O.V

Brady shoves on his green and white checkered shirt with black lining and takes Mikayla's hand guiding her downstairs since she is still a bit shaking from getting hit and not being able to move her legs.  
>'King Brady we have something for you' Mason says as he stands and Bows at the sight of Brady.<br>'Oooooh Oooh is it cake coz well you know how much i love that' Brady says jumping up with excitement at the mention of cake.  
>'No King Brady it is a gold badge for fight school since you proved yourself to be quite the warrior today helping Mikayla and all'Mason replies handing Brady a gold shiny badge that says #No. 1 Fighter on it.<br>'Urghh, and i thought i was cool for geting a red badge, pfft' Boomer says in disgust but still happy for his bro.

After Dinner

'Hey Mikaylla do you want to come down to the beach, i hear the dolphins are there' Brady questions Mikayla walking into her abnormally large room. 'Sure Brady' Mikayla replies 'You know i really am thankful for what you did today i mean it was so brave and hot.. I mean generous of you' Mikayla adds.  
>'Thanks Mikayla it really means a lot to me that you are complimenting me insead of shouting and i'm really sorry about my behavouir towards you in the past but i mean, can you blame me?' Brady says winking at Mikayla and laughing half-heartidly.<p>

At the beach

Mikayla and Brady are walking along the beach bare-footed letting their feet sink into the cold sand whilst the sun is setting looking a bit like an african sunset in the tropical island of Kinkow.  
>'Oh it's really starting to get chilly out here isn't it' Mikayla says rubbing arms trying to keep the goosebumps away.<br>Brady takes his shirt off and puts it round her.  
>'I know it's not much but it should keep you a bit warmer, so i'll just have to do this' Brady says reaching his arms out to Mikayla bringing her closer to him and putting his arms gently around her hugging her slightly.<br>'Thank you Brady' she says thankfully to Brady.  
>Mikayla takes another step not realising the dip in the sand and twist her ankle 'Owww my leg, not again' she shouts in pain upset. Brady puts his arm on her back and slide his other hand to the top of her thigh. Mikayla jumps up in fright.<br>'Don't worry i'm only going to carry you' Brady laughs knowing what she was thinking from his past failed actions and behaviour.  
>Brady picks her up cradling her like a groom does to the bride he has just married. He carries her down to the other side of the beach and they stand watching the dolphins jump up in the water.<br>'Aww this is so romantic, if you know what i mean' Mikayla stumbles 'Yeh i do as there an african sunset, im carrying you lik a bride, we are on a tropical island and there are dolhpinse jumping up in front of us' Brady says looking at Mikayla's lips wanting to kiss them.  
>'Mikayla there's something i want to do but i don't know if you'll let me. Brady tell Mikayla hopine she knows what he's meaning.<br>'I'm going to say yes' Mikayla replies sitting up from Brady's arms while he is still standing and kisses him on the lips.  
>It's tender and lasts for a few minutes until they bith pull away.<br>'Oh so you know what i was meaning then' Brady says smiling at Mikayla He chucks her in the air a bit to pull her up more as she was slipping from his reach.  
>'Yeh i did and you do realise you can put me down now Brady, you have been carrying me the whole day' Mikayla says trying to get out of his arms.<br>'Well it's romantic so i'm not going to ruin the moment' Brady laughs as they start heading back to the castle and he brings her closer to him.

At the castle

Boomer P.O.V

Is it me or is that brady carrying Mikayla again? Last time i checked sh DID have legs.

Brady P.O.V

'Hey Boomer, oh yeh just to remind you that Mikayla's sleeping in our room tonight so try not to scream in your sleep will you'  
>i says looking at Boomers embarassed face.<br>'Yeh i know, and where is she gonna sleep?' Boom asks me.  
>'She's sleeping in my bed and i'm sleeping on the floor because the couch is so NOT comfy' I tell him remembering the last time i slept on the couch.<br>I carry Mikayla up to my room but stop in hers on the way to get her sleeping stuff. When she is getting changed in my bathroom she shouts me asking for help. She opens the bathroom door and says 'Brady you forgot my top' I grab my of my nice cleaning smeeling shirts and hand it to her 'Sorry Mikayla, here just use one of mine' I tell her laughing.  
>'Thanks Brady' Mikayla says leaning over to kiss me.<br>'Awww looks like someone likes King BRady' I cooe at her.  
>Mikayla starts walking but stumbles.<br>'Oh here let me help you Mikayla' I say remembering her legs are still injured. I carry her over to my bed and pull the covers up over her.

Mikayla P.O.V

AWW Brady is being so kind to me 'Goodnight Mikayla, i hope my bed is comfy enough for you' Brady asks me sweetly.  
>'Yeh it's really comfy but i think it would be a lot comfier if you were lying next to me' I tell him hinting.<br>Brady half sits half lies on the edge of the bed with his arms around me 'Alle better?' He questions gazing at me.  
>'Nit Mikayla, i Love you by the way' Brady tells me brushing my hair back and gently kisses me on the cheek.<br>'Nite King Brady, i love you too' I reply kissing him back on the lips.

Boomer P.O.V

So i'm standing outside my room listening to them. It's soo cute. I tiptoe in and get into my bed, Brady looks up at me signalling to be quite as Mikayla is sleeping in his arms. 'Night Boom' He whispers to me.  
>'Night Brady' I whisper back pulling the covers up to my chin and resting my head on my cosy duck feathered pillow. I drift off to sleep thinking what's instore tommorrow.<p>

Hope you like it it's my first story, review pleas! =)


End file.
